


Seeing Their Color

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda, Lance can too, Lotor is pinning too, M/M, Matt can see peoples' presence with color, Mattor, Mentioned Shance, Modern AU, Pinning Matt, background hidge, but its very lowkey, coffee shop AU, listen I love that ship name, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: The new employee at Matt and Pidge's favorite coffee shop is bright.He's a very loud color, for being Lavender and violet.It hurts to look at him, but also, it's nice.Definitely worth the blinding smile.





	Seeing Their Color

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually difficult to write, because I didn't know how I wanted it to play out.
> 
> Anyways, Matt can see people like everyone else can, but he sees them kind of outlined in color in a way, like a colored shadow behind them. Lance can too, but they see things in different hues of the same colors.
> 
> This is for one of my friendos Matt c:
> 
> I still have more Matt/Lotor stuff, just need to finish and finalize them

 

Huffing out in annoyance, Matt saved his progress and closed his laptop. At this point, he wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to be doing anymore. Something about his hypothesis and molecular atomization of…

 

Letting his head fall to his desk with a resounding  _ thump _ , Matt groaned. His head hurt, and he was at least 67% sure that it was from lack of sleep.

 

Sleep is for the weak.

 

…

 

He’s weak, time to take a quick nap at... 

 

Glancing at the time, Matt took a few moments to process it.

 

“It’s already two?” Matt muttered in disbelief. Turning to glare at his equipment and laptop, Matt quickly stacked his notes to read over later. Grabbing his phone, wallet, and jacket, he made his way outside.

 

Only to regret everything.

 

Immediately, he was overwhelmed with color, the bright vibrants and shades of people as they walked by, bright neon yellow of the neighbors dog in his yard again.

 

It was weird, how things could be quiet themselves, but their colors obnoxiously loud.

 

Sometimes, he was curious about what his own color looked like. Shiro’s boyfriend was a blue, but not like a bright baby blue like little Makeala from three houses down, but  a deeper blue, almost like ocean blue, with deeper violet depths.

 

It was weird at first with how loud Lance was, always boasting about something or flirting with someone. Matt wasn’t sure Lance took his relationship seriously, but after getting to know the other, Matt learned the deep blue color of Lance was rightfully there.

 

Lance was a lot deeper than he pretended to be, his thoughts, his actions, everything he did with a purpose, and Matt kind of felt bad for misjudging Lance. Shiro, calming and in control violet, a dull muted color with brighter accents, was an odd mixture at first.

 

He was so much softer than Matt imagined, and honestly, he fit pretty well into his color. 

 

Though, only Lance seemed to understand what Matt felt when being around people, how much their colors may seem similar but he just  _ knows _ they are all different and unique.

 

At first, Matt didn’t understand Lance’s dislike of Keith, the two were definitely friends, but in a rival way. Lance tended to provoke Keith, and Keith was too easily riled up.

 

It was fitting, the bright burning red and orange Keith was, and maybe that was why Lance didn’t always get along with Keith. The color must be painfully loud, even if Keith is normally a quieter person.

 

No one else really seen what they did, and that might be part of the reason Lance and Matt bonded pretty quickly, they both seen colors people held, and it was sometimes overwhelming with how much color they seen other than everyday colors others seen.

 

Just like each person’s fingerprint is unique to them, each person has a color that seems to just be their presence, even if no one else sees it.

 

Matt wasn’t sure all too much about it, he thought of teaming up with Lance to figure out more about it, but…

 

The colors of people might be better off left the way it is. There wasn’t a way to explain how they seen people’s color, because it's more of just  _ knowing _ it's there, and being able to see it without seeing it.

 

“Nope, Pidge and coffee. Pidge, and coffee. Not enough rest to even attempt at thinking deeply.” Matt hissed to himself, hand to his head as he made his way to his car. Pidge was probably with Hunk, she and him were pretty terrifying together, the two could probably build anything.

 

They fit together too, muted green and soft yellow. Hunk was a soft yellow, with hints of orange, and he fit pretty well with Pidge’s muted earthy green and lighter hints of grass green. They complimented each other, not just in color but in intellect.

 

_ Too much thinking. Need coffee. _

 

Pidge was normally not a day person, she liked to work throughout most of the night and wake up way later in the day. Which was odd considering Hunk was a morning person and tended to vary sleeping times. It’s a wonder how his grumpy little sister and her boyfriend rarely fought, but Matt assumed Hunk was too kind and sweet to truly fight with.

 

Lately, other than the colors of his friends, there's a new employee at the coffee shop Matt and Pidge go to, Lotor, and the guy looks like he could be straight out of a hair commercial. It was kind of insane.

 

It didn’t help the guy was ridiculously forward and was a very loud lavender violet, with intertwining magenta.

 

It hurt to look at him sometimes with how bright his color was, and it made Matt all the more frustrated because the guy was  _ nice _ . Sassy, Flirty, and Sarcastic beyond belief, but nice nonetheless.

 

Pidge and him fought like Lance and Keith trying to one up each other.

 

It was both highly amusing, and tiring. They could pester each other and swap sarcastic comments so quickly, that had they drawn it out, it could go on for hours.

 

“Coffee break?” Hunk asked, breaking Matt out of his thoughts as the yellow and orange presence of the younger man entered Matt’s eyesight.

 

“Yeah. Pidge up yet?” Matt asked and Hunk sighed, opening the door to reveal Pidge laying on their living room couch hissing threats at her computer.

 

“She stayed up a lot later than usual, and as you can tell, started threatening the computer again.” Hunk said, voice laced with affection that it made Matt smile. They were cute together, even if they were so different. They were pretty similar too though, so he supposed they balanced each other.

 

“Pidgey, coffee time. Put the computer down, threatening it won’t do you any good.” Matt called and Pidge shot him a glare.

 

“It makes me feel better to threaten it.” Pidge returned and Matt chuckled.

 

“Sure it does. Leave the poor computer alone, let's go get coffee.” Matt turned and started walking to his car again, Pidge scrambling after him. Waving to Hunk, the two set out to get coffee, and probably relieve their exhaustion a bit.

 

“I don’t see why we go in for coffee, you don’t like how much everyone’s colors contrast.” Pidge muttered, poorly stifling a yawn. Flushing a bit, Matt huffed as they waited in line.

 

She wasn’t wrong, he really didn’t like how much everyone’s colors overlapped and how some of them were so loud, but he couldn’t help it. He liked seeing Lotor, even if the man’s color sometimes overwhelmed him.

 

How could someone’s color be so loud, but soothing? Matt didn’t know, and he couldn’t ask Lance. They seen the color of people slightly different. Generally the same colors, but different hues.

 

That and Lance managed to be able to ignore most people’s obnoxiously loud colors. He probably built up a tolerance of it, Matt suffered because he didn’t have the will to be outside around so many people and things.

 

So he prefers to be inside rather than outside, sue him. Not everyone enjoyed socializing a lot.

 

That, and no one else really saw people’s color like Matt and Lance could.

 

_ Can’t be helped. Coffee, Coffee, Coffee. _

 

Wincing, Matt bit back a surprised noise when Lotor in all his vivid lavender and violet presence popped into view as the person in front of Matt and Pidge moved. Seeking relief from Pidge’s muted green, Matt made his order and waited for Pidge to make hers while she and Lotor bantered.

 

Lotor made eye contact with Matt for a second and smiled and  _ no one’s color should brighten up so much more like that quiznak it was blinding and kind of cute. _

 

In the time it took Matt to process that, he was too late to hide his blush.

 

Sometimes, seeing people’s colors wasn’t always a bad thing, if it's the right person.

 

_ Oh man, if Pidge finds out she’ll never let me live it down. _ Matt thought as he glanced at his sister, already dreading her catching on.

 

She was too observant for her own good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mess;; Thanks for reading.


End file.
